


Untilted for now.

by Anonymously_Anon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Anon/pseuds/Anonymously_Anon
Summary: Overlord informs perceptor about his carrier. Knowing that overlord was in fact his sire, he had a lot of questions that needed to be answered
Relationships: Overlord & Perceptor (Transformers)
Kudos: 8





	Untilted for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot shake the feeling of Perceptor being the son of Overlord! I was just enjoying my day until BOOM! My brain just throws a packet of overlord and perceptor at me. And since I got that thought, I haven't slept for three days because I was thinking and panning this.
> 
> So for all the overlord and perceptor friends. Here you go.
> 
> I also can't think of a title and I would gladly take suggestions for a title.

“What about my carrier? Why aren’t they here?” Perceptor asked overlord. He was still stressed about learning that he was related to overlord, Overlord was his father. He is the son of the same person who killed him two years ago. He never thought his life would come to this.

“She.. Your mother was a beautiful femme, you have most of features from her. Your helm, your red paint. She would have loved to see you, all grown up, a part of the autobots, a professional scientist.” Overlord’s smile faded and he glanced away from perceptor to look up at the sky. She was somewhere, looking down or up to him, both of them. 

“She left me.. After she realised I signed up to join the decepticons. I didn’t know what was going through my head at the time, I wanted to join Megatron because I thought it was the right thing to do. After we had an argument, she broke her side of the bond and turned off her comm link. I had no way to contact her.” “You probably don’t remember her, considering you were very young then, you didn’t even have your first upgrade yet.”

Perceptor let the silence set before he decided to add to the conversation. Listening to the words the overlord was saying to him. “The first time I awakened, it was in a ditch and springer found me. **(Stole that from TransformersKing)** I’ve asked kup and springer about my guardian, they said the body was nowhere near me. And they found no spark signal in the area.” explained. “Maybe she dropped me.”

Overlord frowned at the information he was receiving. He was hoping his bondmate knew if she dropped their son that is, if she even dropped him. There were always possibilities that she didn’t want perceptor anymore, just the thought angers him even if that wasn’t the case. Shaking his head he patted perceptor’s head and smiled, “That may be the case. There’s other cases as well… But the good thing now is that you know who your father is at least. Right?” 

Perceptor almost allowed himself to smile and chuckle, then he jerked away from the decepticon. Knowing who was behind that fatherly mech. “Wait, no no. You shot me! I still remember that. You killed me that day.” 

Overlord frowned, “Yes I realized that after the whole G9 warzone. But you were ruining my plans, you and your team. I still love you as my son.” He paused and glanced at the purple insignia on his chest, sighing. “I wish I was more thoughtful when I was choosing a side-”

“Yea then maybe you wouldn’t have lost the two people that you loved most in life. Yea that would have been more easier, if you had a processor at the time. Maybe then you would have had me and my carrier at the same time.” Perceptor said, cutting overlord off. He crossed his arms and checked his chronometer. 

Perceptor picked up his rifle and slung it over his shoulders. “I have to get back to kup and the others before they think I died, again.”

Overlord stood up and nodded, he spreaded out his arms and gestured his son over. “Hug me?” He chuckled as he watched the autobot glare at him. “Just one. It’ll be quick.”

Perceptor sighed as he moved in closer, he couldn’t believe he was hugging one of the most feared decepticons. The sniper yelped as he was lifted into the air, his body was tightly against the huge blue mech’s chest. “Okay okay. That’s enough!” He coughed and stumbled when overlord placed him on the ground. 

“It feels nice to hug you again.” Overlord chuckled.

“If you hugged me like that when I was a sparkling, no wonder I hate hugs from other bots.” Perceptor said.

Overlord patted perceptor’s head. “So are we even? You don’t have to call me ‘sire’ or anything. I just want to be accepted as your sire.” Maybe if he added a smile perceptor would give a good answer.

Perceptor stood and thought for a moment. Glancing over his shoulders at the larger bot, he gave a small smile. “I accept you. I honestly do, we can work out problems another time.” 

Overlord’s smile widened, he held out his arms again. “Give me another hug!” 

Perceptor backed away and giggled, “No! I have to get back to kup. I’ll see you next time.”

“Yes, yes. There would be a next time. Stay safe. Please don’t die.” He meant that. Everything that he mentioned in the past thirty two minutes of their time, he meant all of it. 

“I’ll try.” 


End file.
